With Teeth
by Kaesteranya
Summary: My set of drabbles and flash fiction pieces for Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyouya, most of which will be porny and violent in nature. With a dash of crack, maybe.
1. A heavenly stench

**A heavenly stench.**

_This was written for the word prompt "scent" over at the KHR Fic Meme, and the title is taken from the 31 Days theme for May 4, 2007. Special thanks to Nikki for doing the REAL archiving for all of us~_

_

* * *

  
_

He smells anger at first, with the vague remnant of soap and other clean things in Hibari's hair, along the edge of the prefect's face and a little further down, from his neck to his chest. The boy is still thrashing about, still snarling in his ear, still fighting against the very real blindfold that Mukuro has fastened about his eyes, and the very real ropes that Mukuro has used to bind his wrists together and secure him to the headboard of his broken bed. Mukuro chuckles, licks the beads of sweat along Hibari's hairline or down in the hollow of his neck. He nuzzles the boy with his nose, nips at that delicate curve of his ear. When Hibari struggles again, Mukuro spins an illusion of living vines winding them tight about Hibari's body, twined, with loving care, about the boy's neck.

He smells hate and the beginnings of fear later, after his illusions have done their work and Hibari's gasping for air, choked by the lack of sight, the vines around his neck and the need for release – the prefect has stopped thrashing and started trembling, both from pleasure and the attempt not to feel any pleasure at all. His body, though, is honest, so painfully honest. Mukuro wonders if it was Dino Cavallone who made the boy like this. The Mist Guardian removes his gloves and begins to run his hands up and down Hibari's body, with deliberate slowness – the calluses he bears from gripping his trident all his life make for an interesting contrast against the startling smoothness of Hibari's skin, although he's sure that the boy must feel it more than he does. Being robbed of one's sight makes one so vulnerable to tactile stress.

The fear is growing stronger. Mukuro stops at Hibari's hips, holding him down as he breathes over the boy's exposed sex. Hibari jerks in his grip, but it only brings him closer to what he's waited, so patiently, to taste. He licks. Hibari whimpers. The vines tighten.

He smells need and defeat during the act, when he's fully sheathed inside of Hibari and working at a relentless pace. He worked the boy up then fucked him without finishing him off – Mukuro has not had his fill yet, and he feels that it is unjust, allowing his toy to enjoy itself before he does. He cums inside the boy as he kisses him, mixing semen and saliva in two different places in the same vessel. He has always wondered how much of himself would he have to mix inside of Hibari for the boy to want nothing else but him.

He smells tears in the aftermath, when he's risen from the bed and Hibari is still bound in place, shuddering, shaking, silent. Mukuro bends low again, just once, to lap up the salt from the boy's cheeks. He leaves the room, carrying a trace of Hibari on his skin.


	2. The furious beat of your heart

**I know how furiously your heart is beating.**

_Done on the premise that Mukuro tried having Chrome come on to Hibari, and while they had sex, it wasn't satisfying. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for October 11, 2005._

_

* * *

  
_

"I'm disappointed in you, Skylark."

This isn't supposed to be the sort of dream he's having. Hibari does not dream, sleeps only when necessary – he's not supposed to shut his eyes and find himself pinned to the red-and-black checkered floor of some twisted room with no light and no furniture, caught between cold marble and Rokudo Mukuro's hot, leather-clad body. There's a knee right up against his crotch, a gloved hand snug around his neck and mismatched eyes filling his vision.

He's been struggling for a good long while now, and the only thing he's gotten out of it is an acute lack of air and a hard-on.

This isn't supposed to turn him on.

"My dear Chrome tried so hard to please you. I wasted so much time teaching her. Showing her the way."

Hibari snarls, and it does nothing but make Mukuro tighten the grip he has on his neck. The Cloud Guardian chokes. Mukuro chuckles, reaches down and feels him through his pants.

"Oya, oya. This is what I love about you. You're so honest about your needs," the trickster croons, right before dragging his tongue down the line of Hibari's jaw. His fingers trace the outline of the bulge between his legs. Hibari jerks, bites down on his lip.

"Now that I know what you really want, let's get down to business."


	3. I love you in different languages

**I love you in different languages.**

_The title for this piece is taken from the 31 Days theme for December 14, 2007._

_

* * *

  
_

One fine May 5 afternoon, some ten years into the future, Hibari Kyouya returns to his underground facility in Namimori to find his room full of pineapples and a naked Rokudo Mukuro stretched out on his bed with big, red ribbon tied around his waist, bow hanging with perfect decency over his crotch area.

"Happy birthday, Kyouya-kun!"

Mukuro promptly gets a tonfa to the face.

The following day, right after Chrome Dukuro comes in with a formal apology on her master's behalf and an explanation for his behavior, Hibari takes the next flight out to Italy, steals a car once he lands and drives right over to the Cavallone Mansion, to kick the crap out of the idiot responsible for giving the Vongola Mist Guardian his brilliant idea of a birthday gift.


	4. Lay me down in a field of flame

**Lay me down in a field of flame and heather.**

_Written to the prompt "kicking asses; taking names". The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 5, 2009._

_

* * *

  
_

That they are in the same area doing the same job is not a coincidence: Hibari Kyouya may not like having people hanging around his heels while he is fighting, but Rokudo Mukuro has never been one to let the things that he cares about out of his sight for too long. Hibari Kyouya interests him (the Vongola Family's mercurial Cloud Guardian is his favorite toy, has been since the day they met), so he makes it his business to be wherever the Skylark happens to be, no matter what, and without exceptions.

Suffice to say, Mukuro's presence did not please Hibari at all, and he acted accordingly: by attempting to bite Mukuro to death on the spot.

One might think that a distracted Cloud Guardian meant a slight increase in the probability of his original targets making it out _alive. _Contrary to popular belief, it only meant that the members of the family that he had originally been planning on taking out died _faster_, because they were getting in between him and the pleasure of rearranging Mukuro's face.

"Oya, oya~ aren't you _tired_?"

"Silence, herbivore."

So it was that after the fact, well after spending half a day chasing each other down through the corridors of a mansion that isn't even theirs and using dead bodies as their stepping stones, Hibari and Mukuro were up against the wall and tangled together, with Hibari's tonfa up under Mukuro's neck and Mukuro's trident locked up against Hibari's back to keep the fighter in place. There was an almost loving amount of precision applied in this latest attempt of theirs to endear themselves to one another by trying to maim each other, an almost romantic sentiment to the way the air between them was hot with their intermingled breath, to how they simply could not look away from each other for even a single second.

"Checkmate, Kyouya," Mukuro purred, mismatched eyes narrowing in amusement. "If I move, you'll kill me. If _you_ move, _I'll_ kill _you_. Whatever shall we do, I wonder…"

"You talk too much."

"Then what will you have me do?"

And Hibari answers him, by dropping his tonfa, by fisting his hands up in Mukuro's collar and drawing him forward, to better bite at his lips.

There's nothing quite like the taste of blood in one's mouth to put everything back into perspective, nothing quite like the _smell_ of the other man (sweat, iron, gunpowder, sandalwood) to stir up an acute and very animalistic sense of need within one's loins.

Mukuro lets Hibari violate his mouth for a moment longer before taking the other and spinning them both about, reversing their positions, slamming Hibari's body against the wood and bulletproof glass. The way the Cloud Guardian growls at him does not intimidate him – it only reminds him of their last time, of shattered gray eyes in the half-light of a crescent moon and the way his name sounds like when it's being moaned into his ear.

Gloved hand skipping down the length of Hibari's spine, all the way down to his ass. The other tenses up, much the same way he does right before he sends a kick or a punch in someone else's direction. Mukuro catches that arm before it can take his jaw out, twists it behind his beloved's back.

Not even a wince, not even a shudder: just pure, unadulterated rage, singularly focused in the look Hibari sends him from over his shoulder.

Impressive, almost, and most definitely amusing.

"So shall we do it here," Mukuro lightly asks, "or would you rather do it on the floor?"


End file.
